


Watch.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Watch.

Your hips swayed to the soft music as you stirred the pancake batter. After two weeks away, Angel finally came home from one of his longest runs. He crawled into bed last night and wrapped himself around you - peace overtaking the tired Mayan. You had left him sleeping to sneak into the kitchen - preparing his favorite breakfast. 

“Mami?” Angel’s signature rasp cut through the silence as you turned to face your boxer-clad boyfriend. “Come back to bed.” He whined - arms outstretched, waiting for you. “I’m making breakfast.” You gestured to the full counter behind you. 

“I don’t care about breakfast. I want to fuck you until you beg me to stop.” His voice deadpanned as your mouth fell open at his forward declaration. Angel moved towards you - his sleepy eyes now filled with lust as his hands slid around your waist, pulling you flush against him. Your lips crashed together - two weeks of missing each other bubbling over. His hands pulled you up - your legs wrapping around his waist as you pulled at his loose waves, deepening the kiss. 

You felt the bed behind you as you sat on your knees - doe eyed as you watched Angel strip his boxers. As many times as you were together, the sight of Angel’s dick left your mouth watering each and every time. His hand slid around your throat, pulling you closer to his hardened length. Holding his gaze, you spit on his dick - running your hand up and down his length as his head lulled back - a quiet moan escaping his lips as you hollowed your cheeks, expertly sliding your tongue over each ridge. Your nails raked against his thighs - urging him closer. You felt him twitch in your throat as you gagged - “Is this what you want?” His voice rough as he slid himself over your lips - his rough thrusts leaving your throat burning, saliva dripping down your chest. “Fuck.” His thrust left tears in your eyes as you pulled back - gazing up at him. 

“Sit.” Your one order as you stood before him. You stood between his legs - his throbbing member pressing against your core. 

“Watch.” Your tongue slid over the shell of his ear as you kissed him roughly - turning your back to him - facing the full length mirror. Holding his gaze in your reflection - you slid his length over your core, your juices sliding over him as you teased him at your entrance. His hands slid over your soft curves - spreading you lewdly as you sank onto him. The breathless gasp was Angel’s favorite sound as you leaned into him, rocking your hips against his. 

His hands massaged your breasts - kneading the soft flesh as your hips bounced against his - the erotic sound of skin filling the room. “Look at you ride this dick for daddy.” His breath was hot in your ear as you gazed into your reflection. The sight was enough for your head to fall back as he fucked into you. “Is that what you wanted? To watch me fuck your pretty pussy?” His rough hand slid over your throat - holding you still against his assault. 

Leaning back into him, the new angle let him hit your most sensitive spot over and over again. “Daddy, right there, please.” You choked out as he rubbed your clit - pushing you over the edge as you gushed against his thighs. 

Your body felt limp as he held you tight. “Don’t quit now, chula. I’m not done with you yet.” His eyes meeting yours in the mirror. 

“On the bed. Now.”


End file.
